warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Figure in Shadows
As Dragonheart and Leafwhisker try to rebuild their clans a rogue stands in their way and one cat Dragonheart trusted the most may be her worst enemy. FrostClan :Leader-Duskstar-dark brown tabby she-cat with darker brown paws and black ears :Deputy-Dragonheart :Med. Cat-Dapplewing-orange and red dappled she-cat with light green eyes :Apprentice-Fireeyes Warriors :Shadowpelt-light black tom with blue eyes :Icefur-pure white to with bright blue eyes-Lightningheart's and Snowpaw's brother :*Sandfoot-pale ginger tom with lighter ginger ears-Dragonheart's brother :*Lightningheart-pale orange she-cat with yellow stripes along back Apprentices :Snowpaw-pure white she-cat with green eyes-Lightningheart's and Icefur's sister :Goldenpaw-golden she-cat with green eyes Queens Dragonheart-toiseshell she-cat with ginger paws and black tail- nursing Icefur's kits (Loudkit-orange she kit,Whitekit-black tom with white srtipes and chest,Stormkit-white and gray tom) Duskstar-dark brown tabby she-cat with darker brown paws and black ears nursing Shadowpelt's kit (Graykit-gray tom) Elders :Fireclaw- rude dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes :Firestorm-pale red she-cat with amber eyes Prologe Adderstar lay in a pool of blood or what looked like blood. "Someone has murdered my leader!" yowled Redheart. A white rogue padded up and nodded."I did." the rogue meowed and ripped out Redheart's throat. Redheart blood stained the rogues fur. "All the clans will fall." he meowed shoveing Adderstar's and Redheart body to the stream."Every last cat will die." Chapter One Dragonheart was racing though a forest that didn't have snow or frozen streams. Suddenly a cat passed by who looked familiar. "Leafwhisker!" Dragonheart meowed. The cat turned around and meowed,"Dragonheart, how do we got out of here?" "I don't know." A senet reached her nose, a strange senet."Hello, clan cats." meowed a hoarse voice. "I'm Blizzard, I will be your doom!" The forest was being sucked down into a pool of red."Blood." Dragonheart had time to meow before she was sucked down in darkness. Dragonheart awoke with a start, panting and stared at the clearing. Just a bad dream. Dragonheart thought to herself or was it? She saw Leafwhisker and a rogue who would kill her. "Dragonheart, are you alright?" meowed Duskstar. "I need to see Dapplewing." Dukstar nodded as Dragonheart padded slowly to the clearing. What was that dream about? She thought. Will I be haunted with this dream forever? ''"Dragonheart!" meowed Dapplewing, looking startled. "Dapplewing, I had another dream. I saw Leafwhisker, and a rogue named Blizzard who will kill me and Leafwhisker." Dapplewing walked out to the clearing and stared at the moon. "StarClan, save us!" she yowled." And Dragonheart, your dream was real. Blizzard came to the clans before I was born, and killed all the deputies and leaders, which makes you a target for him." "But Blizzard can't be back again, right?" Dapplewing shook her head. "Dragonheart, if that dream is real, he's back." ____________________________________________________________________ Dragonheart was in the forest again." Leafwhisker!" she screeched. "Dragonheart!" came the replie but it was lower than Leafwhisker's. "Blizzard!" Dragonheart yowled and Blizzard appeared with a pure white tom that looked very familiar."Icefur." she meowed. Icefur ignored her as Leafwhisker appeared." Kill her." ordered Blizzard. Icefur nodded ripping out tuffs of fur, revealing skin.Icefur dug his claws into Leafwhisker, ignoring her shrieks of pain. "No!" yowled Dragonheart before the forest was sucked in red. "Dragonheart!" screeched a voice. ''Leafwhisker! Dragonheart got up, right in a battle. Dragonheart saw Leafwhisker on the ground covered in blood. Dragonheart ran toward her but was stopped by Icefur. When she looked up it wasn't Icefur it was Blizzard. Chapter Two Dragonheart through herself at Blizzard ripping out fur. "Dragonheart, help me!" yowled Leafwhisker. Dragonheart looked up and saw Icefur killing Leafwhisker just like the dream. Dragonheart ran toward Leafwhisker knocking down Icefur. "Dragonheart!" meowed Icefur. Dragonheart ignored him helping Leafwhisker. She stared at Icefur, hate in her glare. "How could you led this monster into camp!" yowled Dragonheart. "Dragonheart, he's my kin." "What!" Icefur nodded. "He's my mother's father." ______________________________________________________________ Blue-eye came to Dragonheart with another prophecy. "Hello Blue-eyes." meowed Dragonheart. Blue-eye nodded and rasped,"A cat will stand in the way of your goal and one you thought you could trust the most may now be your worst enemy." Dragonheart saw Blizzard killing all the cats he saw. Every cat was on the ground, bathed in pools of blood. "Blue-eye? When Blizzard sent me that dream of Icefur killing Leafwhisker, well when I woke up, it was happening. Why is that so?" Blue-eye looked into Dragonhearts eyes."Blizzard.... was a clan cat. He was a great fighter and hunter, but one day, just before he became leader, he was attacked...... by Red-dapple." "By his own daughter?!" Blue-eye nodded. "Red-dapple attacked because Blizzard, Icetalon then, nearly killed Icefur." "He....nearly killed him?" "Yes, I believe Icetalon thought Icefur would kill him in the future. Because he got the same prophecy I gave you a few heartbeats ago.A cat will stand in the way of your goal and one you thought you could trust the most may now be your worst enemy." Yellowfang showed Dragonheart yet another vison. Blizzard was stalking Icekit eyes filled with anger. Blizzard pounced barely missing Icekit's head. Icekit yowled with all his might but only Red-dapple heard him. The vision disappeared at that moment. "Was Red-dapple okay after that?" Yellowfang shook her head. "Red-dapple was killed by Grassthorn." "Who's Grassthor-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" StarClan disappeared in a flash of light. Pain seared though her spine numbing her neck and legs. "What's happening!" she screeched barely able to open her mouth.'' I'm dieing.'' Dragonheart thought. I'm on my way to StarClan. She woke up with Icefur towering over her. "Dragonheart, Loudkit is injured and Blizzard and his rogues are back to finish us all." Chapter Three Dragonheart sat up, wondering if Icefur was right. "Icefur!" a voice sounded. Dragonheart ran into battle hoping she or Duskstar woundn't die. A body rammed into her at full force. It was dark brown with darker ears. "Duskstar!." Screeched Dragonheart. "What are you doing?" Duskstar laughed in her ear. "Dragonheart, I betraded you. Remember when you first had those dreams? Well I never cared. The minite you walked through our border I hated every little hair on your pelt." Dragonheart gasped." Why, Duskstar,why?" Duskstar ripped a bundle of orange fur. "Loudkit!!!!!" Dragonheart srceeched, throwing herself on Duskstar. "Don't....you...touch...my...kit!!!!!!!!!" Dragonheart ripped Duskstar throat. She hated Duskstar for nearly killing her kit. Just like Blizzard nearly killed Icefur. ''"No!!! No!!!" wailed Dragonheart. "The past is repeating itself!" Duskkstar let out a moan. "Dragonheart, please don't kill me." Dragonheart nodded. "I don't kill." she meowed. "Duskstar, you gave up your lives, right?" Duskstar nodded. "Then I will banish you. For I am Dragonstar, leader of FrostClan." Duskmoon yowled in hurt. "Oh, Dragonheart, I'm sorry for what I did to you." Dragonheart stared at her, hate in her glare. "Duskmoon, I'll never forgive you. Never." Duskmoon fell on the ground no life in her. The great leader of FrostClan was dead. Dragonheart backed away. "I-I killed her." she meowed. "I killed my leader." Icefur came up and licked her ear. "It's alright, Dragonheart."Dragonheart padded to the Snow Mound. "FrostClan, I must tell you something." she started. "I've been keeping a serect from all of you. I have a prophecy that I will save FrostClan from the loners we used to bring in, and Leafwhisker is part of it." Cats yowled in shock. "Dragonheart, why didn't you tell me?" meowed Sandfoot. "I've kept it a secret because I had to. I had to protect you.... from Blizzard." Icefur and Sandfoot got up. "Dragonheart, is Blizzard to white rogue?" asked Sandfoot. Dragonheart nodded. "The meeting has ended!" yowled Dragonheart. Cats wet away to their dens. Looking worried. "Dapplewing, I must go to the Moonstar."(the Moonstar is a puddle on the side the FrostClan, it has stars in it) Dapplewing nodded and went into her den. "Fireeyes will guide you." she meowed back. Dragonheart nodded and padded to the leader's den. "I will sleep here tonight." she meowed to herself. She felt as if the world was in her paws but it couldn't be. She was a leader now, but was Leafwhisker? Chapter Four "This is the Moonstar." meowed Fireeyes. Dragonheart nodded. "What will I do?" "Share touges with StarClan, and you can't speak about what you saw to any other cat." Dragonheart nodded and touched her nose on the puddle and everything went black. A faint light began to shine and two cats padded up. ''Dewtail! Moonfeather! Another cat padded up, with a dappled coat. Dapplestar! Dewtail padded up. "With this life, I give you courage, use it in the fearest battles." Pain came through her like water. She wanted to yowl in pain but she couldn't open her mouth, at last the pain disappeared. Moonfeather took his place. "With this life I give you hope, use it in your darkest hour." Again pain surged through her numbing her legs. Thunderkit took her place. "With this life I give you love, use it to help your clan belive in you." Draginheart was ready for pain but a calm feeling passed through her inseade. Goldenstar paded up. "With this life I give you strength, use it to fight for sunrises and never be tired." Dove padded up. Dragonheart was amazed StarClan had a home for her, but didn't mind she was happy to see her sister again. "With this life I give you patientence, use it to not hurt others if they disagree with you." A WARM FEELING SURGED through Dragonheart again. Dragonheart waited for any other cat to come up but no one did. Then Dapplestar padded up. "There are no other cats to give you lifes so I will give you your last ones, With this life I give you pride, you will know how to use it. With this life I give you dertrimetaion, you will know how to use it. With this life I give to knowage, use it to help cats in hard times. With this I give you your name, you are Dragonstar, leader of FrostClan!" cheers came for the StarClan cats like her clanmates at camp. She was so happy she could wail in joy but something happened that made the cheering stop. "Dragonstar, Blizzard must be stopped, you and Leafstar must full fill your prophecy!" StarClan began to dissapear in darkness. ''The darkness coming and only me and Leafstar can stop it. ''The forest was in her paws. Chapter Five Dawn came faster than it had before when Dragonstar was a warrior. The FrostClan leader padded outside, only to be bombarded by three little bunbles of fur."Loudkit, Whitekit, Stormkit!" Her kits meowed in joy. "Mama! Our cermoniy is today!" mewed Stormkit. Dragonstar's gaze softened. "Of couse!" she meowed and padded to the Snow Mound. "Let all cats gather for a clan meeting!" Lightningheart padded out followed by Sandfoot and Icefur. Fireeyes came out and sat by Whitekit. Dapplewing died when a weazel ripped her face, causeing her to bleed to death. " Three of our kits are ready to become apprentices. Whitekit, Loudkit, Stormkit, step forward. You have reached your sixth moon. Whitekit, your mentor, Fireeyes, I know her will teach you well. Stormkit, your mentor, Sandfoot, and Loudkit, your mentor, Lightningheart!" Lightningheart looked proud, so did Sandfoot. After all it ws Sandfoot's first apprentice. "Dragonstar!" yowled Icefur. "IvyClan are being attacked!" Dragonstar jumped up. "Icefur, is Leafstar here?" Icefur shook his head. "Rushpelt is." Dragonstar looked at the clump of leaves and saw Rushpelt. "Blizzard, i-is at the camp." Dragonstar started calling out names."Lightninheart, Sandfoot, Shadowpelt, and Snowfrost, follow me to IvyClan! The rest, stay here and guard camp!" Cats began coming out of their dens. "Come on!" yowled FrostClan's leader. Cats followed Dragonstar to IvyClan but something was different about the forest. The tree looked uneal and the grass looked like it was stained in blood. "No, no this can't be Blizzard's forest." she muttered to herself. ''The forest of blood is real, and so were the dreams you thought to be fake. ''A voice whispered in the breeze. "No!" whispered Dragonstar."This cannot be happening." Fur streaked across the forest. "Blizzard." Lightningheart meowed in her ear. "Yes,it is Blizzzard."She felt warm blood on her throat and Dragonstar blacked out. Dewtail and Moonfeather appeared, streaking arcoss the sky. "I've lost a life, right?" Dewtail nodded. "You must kill Blizzard, and Leafstar should help you." Dragnstar felt life being sucked down in the Blood Forest. But she wasn't going back to the real world. StarClan was fading away, but where would she go? Chapter Six "Dragonstar, a pleasure to meet you." Dragonstar woke up in a forest with stars. But they looked different, foggy and misty. "Huh? Where am I?" "You are in the outer layer of StarClan, The Fogged Sky." The stars looked like they were fading away but where still there. "Who are you!?" "I'm Sun." anwered an orange-red tom. "This is Star and Moon." Two more cats padded forward. One was a light yellow with white stripes and the other a white she-cat with yellow flecks. "We help leaders go back to the safety of their clans if they lost a life." "But why am I not going o StarClan?" "StarClan......are mad." the white she-cat looked as if she fell in a fox burrow with fill badgers inside. "I don't understand." "There is a prophecy we must give you. 'Water will form the snow that kills the leaf and dragon.'" whispered the yellow tom. The forest was fading, the misty stars leaving the forest forever. Dragonstar smelt blood, fresh blood. Epiloge Sun and Star waited in the misty forest. Moon had not returned from the ranks of StarClan. "Is she dead?" asked Star. Sun shook his head. "StarClan would not kill, only capture." A padder of paw steps sounded by Moon's den. "Moon?" called Star. "Who is Moon? I am Tigerstar." The smell of blood reached Star's nose. "You killed her!" he screeched. "Yes, as I will do the same to you." The last Star heard was Sun wailing in pain before he fell to his death. The next book is a Super Edition called Stars of Promise about Sun, Moon, and Star before they died. The next REAL book is Red in the Snow mainly About Blizzard on his killing spree Category:Fan Fictions Category:Category: Leafwhisker's Stories